


Popcorn And A Kiss

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: She's the last person he expected to see, lounging on the couch in his suite in the Wakandan palace. But she's the only person he wanted to see.





	Popcorn And A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Written for the Rare Pairs 2017 fest.
> 
> Based on the prompt _Maybe meeting up after a hard day and they watch a cheesy scifi movie and Kara gets into a not too serious rant about the depictions of aliens._ Because once I read that, I could not get this image out of my head.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

She was the last person he expected to see, sitting there on the couch in his suite, wrapped in a blanket to protect her from the air he had left a little too on the chilly side, eating from a huge bowl of popcorn and watching what looked to be like Independence Day (the same movie Sam and Natasha had made him watch the summer before, because they both declared that no one could go through life not watching it).

She looked up when he entered, grinned at him like it wasn’t at all weird that he hadn’t been in touch with her since long before the Accords had ever torn them all apart — that seemed almost a lifetime ago now to him — and like it was just an everyday occurrence for her to be halfway across the world in a country governed by a king he hadn’t even realized she had ever met.

“Why is it,” she started, before he could even figure out what word he wanted to say, “that even when people know otherwise, they insist on showing aliens as these monstrous creatures who are going to come down and shoot up all the monuments in the world?” She shook her head, like she was disgusted by this, except she picked up another handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth at the same time, her eyes barely leaving the screen.

“I mean of course there are the crazy ones who try to bring down buildings,” she mumbled around the food she was chewing, “but I don’t think one has ever attacked the _White House_. We have some manners. Aliens. Most of us have really darn good manners, as a matter of fact. And even the ones who don’t …” She shrugged, grabbed another handful of popcorn. “They aren’t actively trying to take down the White House. Stupid, you know?” She looked at him, this time for the first time longer than a couple seconds, and held out the bowl of popcorn she was now more than halfway through. “Popcorn?” she asked.

“I just ate,” he answered. He moved toward her, still caught between shock and maybe a little annoyance — what was it with the women in his life thinking they could just pop into his room whenever they darn well wanted? First Natasha and now Kara — or just being incredibly overwhelmed and grateful she was there.

He felt himself breaking into a smile and he knew what emotion had finally won the battle.

“Why are you here?” he said, but it didn’t come out at all annoyed or mad or bothered.

“Well,” Kara said, placing the bowl of popcorn back on her lap and grabbing another handful. “When your pseudo-boyfriend becomes a fugitive from the majority of governments in the world, you kind of realize he isn’t going to come visit you any time soon.”

“Sorry,” Steve said, finally making his way to the couch. She scrunched the blanket closer to her, making room, and he dropped down.

“Pseudo-boyfriend?” he asked.

Kara eyed him, her eyes growing bigger in mock surprise. “You don’t want to be my pseudo-boyfriend?”

“Maybe I want to be your real boyfriend.”

The words were in the air before he could really think them through. Though, in reality, he had been thinking them through ever since he had jetted off with Bucky to Sibera. Thinking about her, about how much he missed her, about how he wanted to be with her for real.

“Are you asking me to go steady?” Kara said, and he felt a sense of relief break out inside him when a grin spread across her lips. “That’s what they called it back in your day, right?”

“I’m never going to let you hang out with Natasha again,” he said, but then he took her hand. “I’ve missed you.”

Kara’s smile faded and she suddenly looked serious, almost a little worried. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“I wanted to contact you …”

A finger on his lips halted his speech. “I know,” she said. “I know everything.”

“What the news has been saying …”

“Not the news,” she said. She smiled at him, took his other hand in hers as well. “Two underground fugitives being protected by the DEO, even if Winn keeps freaking out that we’re all going to be caught and thrown in high-security prison.”

She laughed at that, but he could tell there was a little bit of truth to the fear.

“Laurel and Natasha?” he guessed.

Kara nodded. “They’re okay,” she said. “But I needed to see you for myself.”

“But how did you even get here?”

“Natasha figured you were here. And luckily for me, Cat Grant knows every important person in the entire world, and none of those important people can say no to her.” Kara shook her head, a smile toying on her lips. “I still don’t know how she does it, but she called T’Challa up for me and he said of course I could come.”

“He said Kara could come?”

“Well, Cat asked for Supergirl, of course. Who’s going to say no to her?”

“Does T’Challa …”

She cut him off. “Of course. He knows what it’s like to have a private and public persona.” She squeezed his hands. “And he said I am welcome to stay as long as I want. Although he did ask if Supergirl would mind signing some autographs for the little girls and boys of his country.”

“I bet Supergirl wouldn’t mind.”

“I bet she wouldn’t either,” Kara said, “but she needs to do something else first.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“What’s that?”

“Kiss her boyfriend.”

He smiled at the word. It sounded right coming from her lips.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.”

“No, we wouldn’t.”

Kara leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, quickly deepening it when he responded in kind.

It had been so long since he had kissed her — a soft peck after Peggy’s funeral before his lunch with Sharon and Sam. 

“See you soon,” Kara had said then, after she had kissed him. If he had known then what was about to happen …

But now, months later, her lips on his, her fingers warm around his neck, he felt like he could lose himself in her touch, in her arms.

“I want to take you to bed,” he whispered against her lips.

Kara pulled back, one eyebrow arched. She laughed as he scowled at her. 

“I want that, too,” she said, “but first I need to see how this movie ends.”

He sighed grumpily, making sure to deepen his scowl at her. She laughed, settling back against the couch, waiting for him to shift and sit beside her. 

“Popcorn?” she asked as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

“For now,” he answered. “But I’m going to be having an entirely different treat later.”

Kara laughed harder. “Yeah,” she said. “I suspect you will.”


End file.
